The invention relates to a method for removing and installing rolls in a paper machine or the like substantially in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the rolls. The method is intended for use especially in connection with paper machines, paper-board machines, cellulose machines, presses, etc.
Previously it has been very slow and difficult to remove and reinstall the auxiliary rolls and doctor blades of a paper machine, for instance. As such machines are positioned close to the wall and the ceiling structures, there is not room enough for conventional lifting and displacing devices, but the work has been done by human power by utilizing hoist blocks and other similar auxiliary means. The removal of a single auxiliary roll may have required a whole working day of four men.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,837 discloses a device for displacing elongated bodies. This device, primarily intended for use in pipe installations, is however unsuitable for use in narrow spaces as it has to be supported from above by means of a lifter.